


Tolerance and Zero Tolerance

by Blackflameswhitesmoke (Noirkatrose)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Discrimination, Gen, Hogwarts Rules, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Blackflameswhitesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to several events on the train journeying to Hogwarts for the second term of the 1991- 1992 changes are coming that will change everyone's perceptions.<br/>Will contain mentions of discrimination found in the 'muggle' world because nobody can convince me that these wouldn't have come in with muggleborn and those who grew up in the muggle world. Also describtions of violence. Ratings may change. Don't own anyone; just playing! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance and Zero Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Professor McGonagall reads a section of the rules after the feast and manages to confuse all the purebloods and most of the half bloods in the Great Hall while simultaneously worrying her fellow professors.

Severus Snape was having a good start of term feast for once. Sure, the dunderheads were back and as boisterous and out of control as ever and technically he was stuck next to Quirrell who seemed to have lost even more of his spine. But on the bright side, somehow both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had lost a huge amount of points giving them no opportunity to gain them back guaranteeing Slytherin the house cup. True he had no idea how the points were lost given that neither Sprout or McGonagall had arrived for him to ask. And none of the rest of the instructors or the Headmaster seemed to know either but Poppy was missing so he was going to guess it had something to do with Potter or the Weasley twins given that they were missing along with several other members of the lions and badgers.

So he kept an eye on his snakes and enjoyed his advantage while he could. The children were just about finished and getting ready to move to the dormitories when McGonagall finally made an appearance. Severus immediatley tensed given how solemn the older women looked. Behind her came a subdued Potter, his friend Granger, the Twins, and several badgers along with a raven. He frowned when he realized that other then the Twins and Potter the rest were all muggleborns. This was unusual given the rather low numbers of pure muggleborns as opposed to those with either closely related magicals or squibs. Even more unusual was the fact that the Deputy Headmistress cast a basic locking spell on the door before casting a _sonorous_ on herself.

"My apologies Students but I will need you attention for a few minutes longer." As she spoke she quickly walked to the front of the hall before turning to face the children. "I am well aware that you are all aware of the rules of this school. However, there has been a few changes to several. These will be posted in the common areas and scattered throughout the school however there is one I would bring to your attention now. We have, for years now, had a tolerant rule for bullying. As long as you showed regret and there was no serious harm done, well, detention and that was that. As of earlier today, with the permission of the Board of Governers, this has changed. It is now a Zero Tolerance. Depending on the severity of the case, punishments will range from in school suspension to full expulsion. Severe cases will include but are not limited to multiple verbal attacks against fellow students, magical attacks of any sort, and most especially physical violence. Discrimination will also fall under this rule. We are one school. There's no lines based on class, caste, religion," and here the purebloods and many half bloods went from looking disgusted at the idea of physically attacking someone to confused "race, ideology, opinions, ethnics, gender, ethnicity, blood, or any other. The house elves, ghosts, prefects, heads, and staff will be enforcing this rule. Also, there will be a mandatory evening class once a week for each House call customs and traditions. This class will help all of you to understand each other better. Now will the Prefects please escort their Houses before gathering in the Charms classroom for a late meeting? Also, schedules will be handed out in the morning as they are undergoing last minute revision. Please hold any questions until your meeting with your Head of House tomorrow. Good evening."

And with that she waved her wand opening the doors to the Great Hall. The students quickly up and left under the watchful eye of the resident ghosts while McGonagall turned to the rest of the staff. She cast a _finite_ on herself before speaking again. "I'm sure you would all like to check on your charges so I'll let you go but if we could met in the staff room in about 2 hours? I suspect the Prefect meeting will be done by then as will the Board of Directors." She left before anyone could get a word out.

When Severus looked at his fellow teachers he saw nothing but confusion and worry on most of their face with the exception of Dumbledore who looked almost angry before he regained control and the twinkle returned to his eyes. He then proceeded to rise before turning to his staff. "Well, I for one would like to find out what's going on so whilst you are checking on your students I will pop down and get some refreshments sent to the staff room and meet you all there." And, after popping a lemon drop into his mouth, the Headmaster was gone.

Snape rose, nodded to his fellow teachers before turning and leaving. He paused at the top of the stairs when he saw a Ravenclaw being dragged towards the Towers by a house elf of all things before resuming his shortcut to the dungeon. He made it just before the first of his snakes arrived and waited for them to all find seats before addressing the Prefects. "You'd best head up, and please stop by my office on your way back." He waited for them to leave before turning back to the rest of his snakes. "Flint, can you tell me what happened?" He addressed his quidditch captain who just shook his head. One of the first years, Zabini, raised his hand though. "Blaise, did you see something?"

"Yes sir, Draco and I had been visiting the First Year Girls compartment and were walking back to the Boys when there was a rather loud commotion coming from the front of the train. There was screaming and one of the Gryffindor Prefects got really badly hurt. I guess an alarm went because suddenly Professor McGonagall was there. She put up a privacy Ward but not before there was a boom and we saw several Aurors arrive. At that point we slipped back into the Boys compartment."

Severus nodded before turning to his Godson who did look rather pale and shaky. "Do you have anything to add Draco?"

"I think the source of the boom was where Finnigan was but otherwise not really."

"Ok, well I think everyone could do with a sleep. I will hopefully have your schedules tomorrow and there will be a house meeting tomorrow night." He then rose and watched as his house split into groups before wandering into the dorms. He turned and exited the common room through a side door that opened into his office he here he settled down to wait. About 45 minutes later his Prefect slipped in to his office. His immediate response of demanding information was abandoned when he saw the emotional wreaks all the girls were and the boys weren't far behind. Instead he summoned a house elf and asked for tea to which he added calming potion before giving to his snakes. A quick _tempus_ showed that he had half an hour before the staff meeting so he patiently waited for one of his snakes to talk. In the end it was the 5th year Girl, one Gemma Farley who broke the silence.

"Professor Snape, when did muggle Ireland have a revolution? Or war or whatever it was?" asked the young pureblood.

Severus blinked but his surprise didn't show as he considered his answer. "At the beginning of the 20th Cenury I believe. I honestly do not remember. Why?"

"Because of something called the IRA? I got confused but anyway, there was an explosion on the train that ended up triggered by a 1st Year Lion's accidental magic. Someone called Thomas a deogrititory term I guess and he accidentally threw the 7th Year Prefect Lloyd into a divider. It then triggered an explosion just after McGonagall arrived. The prefect along with Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, Jordan and a few others are at St. Mungo's and a bunch more ended up being treated here for shock and minor injuries. And the Aurors brought in muggle 'Police' because of whatever the device was!" By the time she was done her voice was cracking so he handed her another cup of tea laced with calming potion before turning to one of the 7th Year Prefects.

"Avery, what measure are being taken?"

"Nothing's really changed except we have to file out an incident report for our rounds and fill out reports every time we remove points. These go to both the House Head and a separate committee filled with Governers and Staff members. Also, there's a 'Isolation' wing being put in for students who are either considered threats or are under in school suspension. We each got a pamphlet about this and I grabbed a few extras for you and the common room Sir."

Snape nodded "Ok then, please return to the common room. We will be doing the main welcome back meeting tomorrow once I know more but for now please quietly inform everyone that anything other then perfect behaviour will not be tolerated."

The Prefects all nodded as he escorted them out and back to the common room. After quickly checking on his snakes he posted one of the handouts up on the board before exiting and heading for the Staff Room and answers to the many questions that were swirling around his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
